The Gods Must Be Crazy
by NarcissaMalfoy1119
Summary: The Gods IM each other and boy do things get crazy! Zeus and Hera having marriage trouble, Hades trying to become King of the Gods, Aphrodite cheating on Hephestus, and what's up with Hermes? Many more crazy conversations too!
1. Part 1, Conversation 1

_**Hey all! So, here's a brand new story for all you Greek mythology lovers. I'd like to thank my little sister for giving me ideas and helping my write some of the content! Hope y'all enjoy! :D **_

**_Oh, and just incase you're wondering who's who:_**

**_Zeus: BigDaddy101 Hera: MamaMia333 Posidon: DeepBlu22 Hades: LrdUvTheDed Aphrodite: QuenUvHrts Eros: LvrBoi Hestia:FamlyGal Hermes: MailMan_**

**_Athena: WizeOlOwl Apollo: MusicMan Hephestus: Crokshnk88 Ares: SoldrBoi Persephone:LadyP _**

* * *

_PART ONE: In which Hera finds out about Zeus' latest scandal. _

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

BigDaddy101: Hey Eros, you there?

[MamaMia333 has entered the chat room]

MamaMia333: Hey sweetie! :D

BigDaddy101: Oh…hey Hera…what's up?

MamaMia333: Oh, nothing much. I just finished destroying that last pathetic mortal you hooked up with!

BigDaddy101: Oh…great!

MamaMia333: What are you up to?

BigDaddy101: Oh…you know…a little of this, a little of that.

[LvrBoi has entered the chat room]

LvrBoi: Hey Zeus. I shot that mortal girl you wanted me to. Boy was she h-o-t HOT! I like your taste my friend.

MamaMia333: WHAT!

[MamaMia333 has left the chat room]

LvrBoi: Hey, who was that?

BigDaddy101: Give you one guess…

LvrBoi: Oh…whoops!

BigDaddy101: I can't believe you told her! Now I'm really gunnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

LvrBoi: Zeus?...Zeus?...Oh Zeusy!...ZEUS!

BigDaddy101: Zeus isn't here right now :D

[BigDaddy101 has left the chat room]

LvrBoi: Oh dear!


	2. Part 1, Conversation 2

_****_

Hey everyone! So sorry it's taken me so long to post again. Anyways, here's conversations 2 and 3 for your reading pleasure. Enjoy :D

**_~Cissa_**

**_PS: Thanks a ton to erised-is-desire for pointing out my inaccuracy about Cupid! Should be fixed now :)_**

* * *

[LvrBoi has entered the chat room]

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

LvrBoi: Hey Zeus. I'm sooooo sorry I got you in trouble my friend! What did she do to you?

BigDaddy101: She sent me to my room and took away y lightning bolts!

LvrBoi: NO! Not the lightning bolts!

BigDaddy101: I know! Tragic isn't it?

LvrBoi: Totally!

BigDaddy101: I seriously think she shouldn't have been able to do that! I mean, I'm the head around here!

[MailMan has entered the chat room]

MailMan: Very true, very true

[MailMan as exited the chat room]

BigDaddy101: …

LvrBoi: …


	3. Part 1, Conversation 3

[LrdUvTheDed has entered the chat room]

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

LrdUvTheDed: Hey baby brother! Heard quite a commotion up there a few days ago. What happened?

BigDaddy101: Oh, Hera caught me going after another mortal girl again.

LrdUvTheDed: Ouch! What'd she do to you?

BigDaddy101: She took away my bolts.

LrdUvTheDed: Ooh, that's not good. So, you're saying you have like zero power right now?

BigDaddy101: Yeah, pretty much.

LrdUvTheDed: Well now, we can't have that can we? I mean, a head God with now power! Sounds like you need someone to come up there and take over for a while.

BigDaddy101: No Hades!

LrdUvTheDed: Aw, come on! Please!

BigDaddy101: No.

[DeepBlu22 has entered the chat room]

DeepBlu22: Hey Zeus, Hades. What's going on?

BigDaddy101: Oh, hades is trying to become king of the Gods again.

DeepBlu22: Aw, come on Hades! Give it a rest!

LrdUvTheDes: Hey, how would you guys like it if you were stuck with dead people all day?!

BigDaddy101: Hades, we got our positions fair and square.

LrdUvTheDed: I doubt it.

BigDaddy101: What's that supposed to mean?

LrdUvTheDed: Figure it out.

[LrdUvTheDed has left the chat room]

BigDaddy101: What was he talking about?

DeepBlu22: No idea.


	4. Part 1, Conversation 4

_**Hey everyone! :) Finally, I have another chapter ready to go. We finally get to here from the ladies this time :D Enjoy! **_

**_~Cissa_**

* * *

[LadyP has entered the chat room]

[MamaMia333 has entered the chat room]

LadyP: Hey Hera! I heard what happened the other day! Are you okay?

MamaMia333: Oh, I'm alright. A little hurt, of course, but I'll get over it. I always do…

LadyP: Now now, that doesn't sound like the bubbly Hera I know and love. What's eatin' you?

MamaMia333: It's just that, I wish at SOME point he would love me! He's always chasing after other women and doesn't seem to care at all about me.

LadyP: I know what you mean! I caught Hades with Menthe just this morning. You'd think that a guy who kidnapped you so he could marry you would remain faithful, but NO!

MamaMia333: Ouch, I'm so sorry! What'd you do to her?

LadyP: Oh, just turned her into a plant, nothing too fancy.

MamaMia333: Nice! I approve.

LadyP: Thanks

MamaMia333: I'll never get men. One minute they vow eternal love to you and the next they're gone chasing after the next pretty face that comes along!

LadyP: I hear ya sister. They're such idiots!

MamaMia333: Or are we the idiots for falling for them?

LadyP: You know…I have no idea. Let me get back to you on that.

MamaMia333: Sounds good. I'll chat with you later.

[MamaMia333 has left the chat room]

[LadyP has left the chat room]


	5. Part 1, Conversation 5

_**Hey all! Here's a little convesation amungst some other secret lovers. Here's Aphrodite and Ares! :D Enjoy!**_

**_~Cissa_**

* * *

[QuenUvHrts has entered the chat room]

[SoldrBoi has entered the chat room]

QuenUvHrts: Ares, honey, is that you?

SoldrBoi: Oh course baby, who did you think it was?

QuenUvHrts: Oh, I thought it was you, but you just can't be sure. It could have been Hephaestus after all. I mean, after Hera discovered Zeus' little affair, I've so been terrified that he'll discover ours.

SoldrBoi: Baby, his screen name is Crokshnk88, remember?

QuenUvHrts: Oh…right…sorry sweetie, I forgot.

SoldrBoi: That's okay baby. Speaking of Hephaestus, will he be around tonight? I miss you and wanna come over…

QuenUvHrts: Unfortunately he is tonight. However, he's meeting with Zeus tomorrow…

[Crokshnk88 has entered the chat room]

Crokshnk88: Hey Aphrodite, dear. How are you?

QuenUvHrts: Oh…Hephaestus…hi! I'm doing good. How about you?

Crokshnk88: I'm doing well. What are you doing?

QuenUvHrts: Oh…nothing much. Just hanging out.

Crokshnk88: Who were you chatting with before?

QuenUvHrts: Who…was…I…chatting…with? Uh…Hera…yeah, Hera.

Crokshnk88: Oh, really? How is she doing?

QuenUvHrts: Oh…she's…ah…doing good.

[MailMan has entered the chat room]

MailMan: Hey Hephaestus, what ever you do don't look up.

[MailMan has left the chat room]

Crokshnk88: What? What was Hermes talking about?

QuenUvHrts: Nothing! Nothing at all!

SoldrBoi: Yeah H man, it's nothing really.

Crokshnk88: Ares! You're here? Let me see what you two were chatting about…

QuenUvHrts: No!

SoldrBoi: Don't!

Crokshnk88: I…can't…believe…this! You two have been slinking out behind my back! Aphrodite, I thought you loved me!

QuenUvHrts: I do Hephaestus darling! I love you and only you!

SoldrBoi: Hey!

QuenUvHrts: Of course I love you too Ares baby!

Crokshnk88: Ha! So much for loving me…

[Crokshnk88 has left the chat room]

SoldrBoi: Well, that was awkward.

QuenUvHrts: Tell me about it!

[Crokshnk88 has entered the chat room]

Crokshnk88: Oh, and Aphrodite, I won't be going out tomorrow after all.

[Crokshnk88 has left the chat room]

QuenUvHrts: Dang!

SoldrBoi: Tell me about it!


	6. Part 2, Conversation 1

_**Hey all! So, I had a ton of time on my hands yesterday and decided to write the entire second part to this story! Hope you enjoy :) **_

**_~Cissa _**

* * *

_PART TWO: In which Hades plots to take over Mt. Olympus _

[LrdUvTheDed has entered the chat room]

[LadyP has entered the chat room]

LrdUvTheDed: Hey Persephone baby! I'm glad you're on. I've wanted to talk to you for ages! I miss you when you're forced to stay with your mom…

LadyP: Yeah right. You don't care beans about me!

LrdUvTheDed: What! Of course I care about you baby! I love you!

LadyP: Then what about Menthe? And Luce?

LrdUvTheDed: Now don't bring those up again! Why can't you just let bygones be bygones! You got your revenge after all! And besides, I haven't cheated nearly as much as Zeus has!

LadyP: True, and for that I thank you. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?

LrdUvTheDed: Well, I have this new brilliant plan for becoming King of the Gods!

LadyP: Oh, great! Here we go again! What plan letter is this now? Like Q maybe? Come on Hades, your plans never work.

LrdUvTheDed: But this one is full proof! There's no way it can possibly fail!

LadyP: Uh huh…That's what you said about plans A-P and they all were disasters.

LrdUvTheDed: Okay, those were flooks. This one is certified genius!

LadyP: Well then, let's hear this "genius" plan of yours.

[MailMan has entered the chat room]

LrdUvTheDed: Okay, it goes something like this. We…create…an…army!

MailMan: *GASP*

LadyP: An army? Of what?

LrdUvTheDed: Dead people of course! Think about it, there are like, what, 50 bazillion dead people down here right? And who's in charge of them all? Me, that's who! So my plan is we make an army and attack Mount Olympus!

MailMan: I must warm Zeus!

[MailMan has left the chat room]

Lady P: Oh dear…


	7. Part 2, Conversation 2

[MailMan has entered the chat room]

MailMan: ZEUS! Get in this chat room NOW!

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

BigDaddy101: What is it Hermes?

MailMan: It's Hades! He's plotting a hostile takeover again! This time with an army of dead people!

BigDaddy101: Hermes, settle down my friend. Nothing is going to happen! Hades always makes these elaborate schemes, I throw a couple of my bolts around, and that's that. Trust me, he always fails.

MailMan: But Zeus, he has, like, 50 bazillion dead people down there he can turn into an army!

BigDaddy101: Trust me Hermes, there's no amount of dead people out there that can get past me and my lightning bolts.

MailMan: But Zeus, didn't Hera take away your lightning bolts?

BigDaddy101: Oh yeah…forgot about that. Oh well, I'm sure when I explain the situation to her she'll be glad to give them back to me.

MailMan: Good luck with that Zeus.

BigDaddy101: Thanks Hermes. I don't think I'll need it though. I am Zeus after all.

[BigDaddy101 has left the chat room]

MailMan: Oh, he'll need it all right.

[MailMan has left the chat room


	8. Part 2, Conversation 3

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

[MamaMia333 has entered the chat room]

BigDaddy101: Hello Hera dear. Listen, something has come up and I really need my lightning bolts back…

MamaMia333: Right, so you can go off and try and impress some other mortal with your awesome lightning skills! I don't think so!

BigDaddy101: No! It's not that at all! See, Hades is planning to take over Mt. Olympus and I really need my bolts so I can stop him!

MamaMia333: Sure you do…

BigDaddy101: Come on! I'm telling the truth this time!

MamaMia333: Sure you are, just like you "told the truth" about you and your girlfriends!

BigDaddy101: But, this time I _**really**_ am telling the truth!

MamaMia333: Right…well then, beg.

BigDaddy101: What?

MamaMia333: Beg and I just _**might **_give them back to you.

BigDaddy101: Okay…PLEASE! Please, please, please, please, please, pllllleeeeaaaasssssee! There, do I get them back now?

MamaMia333: No.

BigDaddy101: WHAT! But you said if I begged you'd give them back to me!

MamaMia333: I said I _**might**_ give them back to you. There's a big difference. Still, it was nice to have you beg for once

BigDaddy101: Why I aughta!

MamaMia333: Toodles sweetie

[MamaMia333 has left the chat room]

BigDaddy101: We're in trouble…


	9. Part 2, Conversation 4

_Three weeks later… _

Welcome to the AIM settings center. What would you like to do? : Change Screen Name

What is your screen name now? : LrdUvTheDed

What would you like to change your screen name to? : KngUvTheGods

Congratulations, your screen name has been changed successfully.


	10. Part 2, Conversation 5

[KngUvTheGods has entered the chat room]

[LadyP has entered the chat room]

KngUvTheGods: Ha Persephone! I told you I could do it! I told you the plan was fool proof and now I'm King! Ha ha ha ha ha!

LadyP: Yeah…you sure showed me…

KngUvTheGods: Well, what do you think about being Queen of the Gods now baby?

LadyP: It's wonderful dear! I'm so proud of you!

KngUvTheGods: Thanks.

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

BigDaddy101: Hades! You'll pay for this! Mark my words!

KngUvTheGods: Sure baby brother…whatever you say…NOT! Ha ha! I'm king now buddy and there aint nothin' you can do about it! Ha ha ha ha!

BigDaddy101: just you wait Hades! When you least expect me, expect me…

[BigDaddy101 has left the chat room]

KngUvTheGods: Oh, I'm so scared…

[MailMan has entered the chat room]

MailMan: You should be!

[MailMan has left the chat room]

KngUvTheGods: ?


	11. Part 3, Conversation 1

_**Hey all! So, here's another section about those crazy Greek Gods :) I apologize for it's being shorter then the others, but I hope you enjoy anyways! Any reviews will be much appreciated!**_

_**~Cissa**_

* * *

_PART THREE: In which Hades rules Mt. Olympus _

[KngUvTheGods has entered the chat room]

KngUvTheGods: Oh Athena! Enter this chat room! Your king commands it!

[WizeOlOwl has entered the chat room]

WizeOlOwl: What do you want?

KngUvTheGods: You mean, 'how can I serve you oh king?'

WizeOlOwl: I'm not gunna say that!

KngUvTheGods: Yes you are!

WizeOlOwl: Oh yeah? Why should I?

KngUvTheGods: Because…because…because I'm king and I say so!

WizeOlOwl: Why do I have to listen to you?

KngUvTheGods: BECAUSE I'M KING, THAT'S WHY! Now you do what I say, or…or…

WizeOlOwl: Or what?

KngUvTheGods: or else!

WizeOlOwl: Oh, I'm scared now…NOT! Go find some stupid chick to do your bidding, and don't bug me again.

[WizeOlOwl has left the chat room]

KngUvTheGods: Hmmm…some stupid chick? Some…stupid…chick? Aha! Oh, Aphrodite!

[QuenUvHrts has entered the chat room]

QuenUvHrts: How may I serve you, oh king.

KngUvTheGods: Now that's more like it.


	12. Part 3, Conversation 2

[KngUvTheGods has entered the chat room]

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

KngUvTheGods: So, Zeusy, how are things in the underworld my friend? Not all it's cracked up to be, is it? :P

BigDaddy101: Actually, I quite like it down here. The dead people are really nice, once you take the time to get to know them…

KngUvTheGods: You were always a horrible liar Zeus.

BigDaddy101: Allright, I hate it! It's dark and smelly and the people complain constantly! "Why can't I cross the river?" "Why do I have to go there?" "I'm too hot" "That's not fair" honestly, do they ever stop?

KngUvTheGods: Afraid not little bro. You see, once your dead you kind of stop worrying about offending people with complaints, so any that come to mind just sort of spill out.

BigDaddy101: Great! Just peachy!

KngUvTheGods: Anyways, maybe now you'll be a little nicer to me, seeing how bad it is down there.

BigDaddy101: Nicer…to…YOU! NEVER! You took over my throne and cast me into this bottomless bit of doom! Why would I be nice to you!

KngUvTheGods: I just told you, because you know how bad it is down there.

BigDaddy101: But you're the reason I'm stuck down here! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have any knowledge of how bad it is!

[DeepBlu22 has entered the chat room]

DeepBlu22: Hi Hades, Zeus. What are you guys fighting about now?

BigDaddy101: Hades says I should be nicer to him just because I know how bad it is down here in the underworld! It's his fault I'm down here!

DeepBlu22: Aw, come on Hades! Even I know that your argument is stupid, and I'm not exactly the brightest God on the mountain.

KngUvTheGods: Fine! If you won't respect me you can just stay down there and rot!

BigDaddy101: Like you wouldn't keep me down here anyways. At least by loathing you I keep my dignity!

KngUvTheGods: :P

[KngUvTheGods has left the chat room]

DeepBlu22: What's eating him?

KngUvTheGods: I don't know. You think he'd be happier being king of the Gods and all, but he's still just the same irritable Hades.

DeepBlu22: Yeah…


	13. Part 3, Conversation 3

[WizeOlOwl has entered the chat room]

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

WizeOlOwl: Oh Daddy! I'm so glad you're here! I miss you so much!

BigDaddy101: Oh sweetie, I miss you too! How is Hades doing, running everything?

WizeOlOwl: He's horrible! Yesterday he actually tried to make me be his servant and do what he told me to do! I didn't though

BigDaddy101: Oh, I'm sorry sweetie! I'm glad you put him in his rightful place!

WizeOlOwl: Me too, but Aphrodite listens to him and does everything he says!

BigDaddy101: Yeah, well Aphrodite isn't exactly the smartest of my children. She's nothing compared to you sweetie

WizeOlOwl: Aw, thanks daddy.

BigDady101: What else has Hades done as king?

WizeOlOwl: Well, he's remodeled the castle. Now it's a big creepy stone thing versus the gorgeous cloud castle you had before.

BigDaddy101: That fiend! Your mother spent a lot of time on that castle making it perfect!

WizeOlOwl: He also has started having the mortals tear down the statue of you and he's going to have them build one of himself in its place.

BigDaddy101: That's horrible! I loved that statue! It made me look skinny and strong…

WizeOlOwl: You are skinny and strong daddy!

BigDaddy101: Thanks sweetie How's mom holding up?

WizeOlOwl: Oh, she's fine. She misses you terribly though! She cries every night when she thinks no one is watching. She spends all day just walking around the small cottage Hades has placed her in and she never comes out anymore.

BigDaddy101: My poor Hera! Tell your mother I love her and that I am going to try and get home as fast as I can so I can see her again!

WizeOlOwl: Why don't you tell her yourself?

BigDaddy101: Maybe I will…


	14. Part 3, Conversation 4

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

[MamaMia333 has entered the chat room]

BigDaddy101: Hera! Thank goodness you're here! I've been so worried about you dear!

MamaMia333: Why? You don't care beans about me!

BigDaddy101: Of course I care about you! I love you so much!

MamaMia333: Then how come you've hooked up with all those mortal girls?

BigDaddy101: Those were all just horrible mistakes! You're the only woman I could ever love!

MamaMia333: Oh Zeus, if only I could believe that!

BigDaddy101: Why can't you?

MamaMia333: Because, you've hurt me too much in the past! Every time you've told me you love me you go off with some other woman and it breaks my heart! I want to believe it, really I do, but I just can't.

BigDaddy101: Oh Hera, I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you! Really, you have to believe me!

MamaMia333: Those are just words! You have to prove to me through your actions that you love me!

BigDaddy101: Okay. I promise you that if I ever get out of here I will show you I love you every single day! I'll take you out dancing! We'll go to nice restaurants for dinner! I'll send you presents of flowers every day! I'll do anything to make you love me again!

MamaMia333: Zeus, I do love you! I love you so, so much!

BigDaddy101: Really?

MamaMia333: Oh course I do! I wouldn't care if you hooked up with other women unless I cared about you, now would I?

BigDaddy101: I suppose not

MamaMia333: I love you Zeus! Get home soon!

BigDaddy101: I love you Hera! I'll be home before you know it! I have a plan…

2


	15. Part 4, Conversation 1

_**Bonjour everyone! :D So, here is the begining of the fourth section of my story. I don't how much I can get posted today, but I hope you enjoy what little I do get posted. Please review! I need all the help I can get ; ) **_

**_~Cissa _**

* * *

_PART FOUR: In which Zeus takes back Mount Olympus and sends Hades back down into that bottomless pit that is the underworld. _

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

[WizeOlOwl has entered the chat room]

BigDaddy101: Thanks for meeting me on here sweetie. I really need your help if I'm ever going to get back home again.

WizeOlOwl: It's no problem daddy. I miss you and want you home, and so does mom. By the way, did you talk to her?

BigDaddy101: Yes I did, as a matter of fact.

WizeOlOwl: And…

BigDaddy101: And it went very well, for your information.

WizeOlOwl: Yay! I'm so pleased!

BigDaddy101: I am too. Anyways, back to my plan…

WizeOlOwl: Right, the plan…so, what you got here looks pretty good. A giant three headed dog…an army of billions of souls who can't die…Hades helmet that makes you invisible…a small army of powerful titans…yeah, I definitely say this plan has potential.

BigDaddy101: Good. Now, I'm going to need some help.

[MailMan has entered the chat room]

MailMan: Pick me! Pick me!

BigDaddy101: Uh…thanks Hermes…but, you know, I really think we got this one covered.

MailMan: Aw, come on! I can help! I want to help! Let me do something PLEASE!

BigDaddy101: No Hermes! I really don't think we have anything you can…

WizeOlOwl: Wait a minute daddy. I think Hermes _can_ help us…

MailMan: Whoopee! Ha ha Zeus! I told you I could help! :P

BigDaddy101:Hermes,do that again and when I get my bolts back I _WILL _zap you.

MailMan: Sorry…

WizeOlOwl: Now Hermes, before we tell you the plan you have to promise us that you will do _EXACTLY _what we tell you, fallowing all our instructions to the letter.

MailMan: All right, all right I promise! Just tell me what to do already!

BigDaddy101: Hermes, you have to swear by your sacred temple that you will do what we tell you to do with no deviations.

MailMan: *sigh* fine…I swear by my sacred temple that I will fallow all your instructions exactly.

WizeOlOwl: Good. Now Hermes, here's what we need you to do…


	16. Part 4, Conversation 2

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room

[MamaMia333 has entered the chat room]

BigDaddy101:Hera! I have a plan and it's all settled. Daddy's commin' home ;)

MamaMia333: Oh Zeus, I'm so glad! You don't know how much I've missed you!

BigDaddy101: I think I do, because I've missed you even more…

MamaMia333: Oh Zeus! When are you going to be home again?

BigDaddy101: Thursday, my love. I've got Hermes…

MamaMia333: Hermes! Zeus, how could you! You get my hopes up that you're coming home and then you dash them to smithereens! How could you be so heartless?

BigDaddy101: What are you talking about Hera?

MamaMia333: Hermes! He always messes everything up! Anything you ask him to do he does it completely wrong!

BigDaddy101: That's exactly the point sweetie! The whole success of our plan hinges on Hermes messing up and making a mistake.

MamaMia333: But, why? I don't get it?

BigDaddy101: I can't tell you now sweetie. You just have to trust me.

MamaMia333: All right, if you say so… just hurry home Zeus. Come back to me!

BigDaddy101: I will my love! I will…


	17. Part 4, Conversation 3

**_Hey all! So sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter. Who knew college could keep you so busy? :) Anyways, here's the next little snippet. Enjoy! _**

**_~Cissa _**

* * *

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

[MailMan has entered the chat room]

BigDaddy101: Alright Hermes, do your stuff, and remember, whatever you do, DON'T tell Hades about the army of dead people coming from the south gate, but DO tell him about the Titans coming from the north.

MailMan: Don't tell him about the army coming from the south and do tell him about the titans…got it! Don't worry Zeus, you can count on me :D

BigDaddy101: I know I can Hermes, I know I can…

[BigDaddy101 has left the chat room]

MailMan: Alright Hermes, it's show time. Lights…camera…action! *deep breathe in* …

KngUvTheGods: What is it Hermes! I was just about to take a shower…

MailMain: Zeus is leading an army of dead people through the south gate!

KngUvTheGods: Wow Zeus, you couldn't be more creative with your hostile takeover plan? Sheesh. Hermes, get me my lightning bolts!

MailMan: Right away Hades… (I feel like I was supposed to tell him something else, oh well!)

[MailMan exits the chat room]

KngUvTheGods: *Yawns* this should be over in about 10 minutes. I mean, who better to kill dead people than the only God who knows how to do it?

[KngUvTheGods exits the chat room]


	18. Part 4, Conversation 4

_**Happy Holidays All! Just in time for Christmas here are a few more Chapters for y'all! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

The next day…

Welcome to the AIM settings center. What would you like to do? : Change Screen Name

What is your screen name now? : KngUvTheGods

What would you like to change your screen name to? : LrdUvTheDed

Congratulations, your screen name has been changed successfully.


	19. Part 4, Conversation 5

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

[LrdUvTheDed has entered the chatroom]

BigDaddy101: Hades! Brother! How are things back in the underworld?

LrdUvTheDed: That was a sneaky, lowdown, ugly trick you played on me brother! Getting the titans to sneak up on me! Dispicable!

BigDaddy101: Aw come on Hades. What ever happened to all's fair in love and war?

LrdUvTheDed: You know the guy who said that? He's down here now…killed by a cannon ball in the Trojan wars. He regrets it now…

BigDaddy101: Aw come on Hades…do you really expect me to believe that hogwash! I spent a month down there and never met the guy…

LrdUvTheDed: Dude, there's like seven bazillion dead people down here. No way could you have met them all in a month. I, on the other hand, have been down here for centuries and know everyone. Therefore I think my information is slightly more credible than yours.

BigDaddy101: Whatever you say bro…

LrdUvTheDed: Zeus! I hate you!

[LrdUvTheDed has left the chat room]

BigDaddy101: It's good to be back on top


	20. Part 5, Conversation 1

_PART 5: In which Cupid makes a mess of things…again…_

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

[LvrBoi has entered the chat room]

BigDaddy101: Hey Cupid, I could really use your help with something…

LvrBoi: Anything you say boss, I'm your man!

BigDaddy101: OK…I don't know if you've noticed, but I kind of have this huge thing for Athena. She's so beautiful and strong and…wise!

LvrBoi: And what exactly do you want me to do about this…

BigDaddy101: Well…I was kinda sorta hoping you could…you know…shoot her with one of your magic arrow thingies and make her…yeah…

LvrBoi: I don't know Zeus…this could be dangerous. Remember the last time you had me shoot someone for you?

BigDaddy101: Aw come on Cupid! I'm sure you can do it! Please…

LvrBoi: I suppose I can give it a shot, but I'll need you to sign a contract stating that I am not responsible for anything that may go wrong in this little misadventure!

BigDaddy101: Done! Cupid, you're the best!

LvrBoi: Oh…I know. ;)


	21. Part 5, Conversation 2

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

[LadyP has entered the chat room]

LadyP: Hey Zeus ;)

BigDaddy101: Oh hey Persephone. How are things in the underworld? Kind of a downer? Haha…a downer, get it.

LadyP: Oh Zeusy, you are sooooooo funny! 3

BigDaddy101: Uh…thanks, I think….

LadyP: Oh you're so very welcome! 3

BigDaddy101: Persephone…are you okay?

LadyP: Of course I am baby, now that I have y-o-u 3

BigDaddy101: OK…I'm officially freaked out now. Wait a minute…is Hera paying you to do this to test my loyalty? Because if she is you can just tell her I'm the most loyal, caring, awesome, handsome...

LadyP: Of course not silly! I'm just doing this because I loooooooove you! 3 3 3 3

BigDaddy101: Wow…well, I'm flattered but I kinda got to go now…bye!

[BigDaddy101 has left the chat room]

LadyP: I think he likes me! 3


	22. Part 5, Conversation 3

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

BigDaddy101: CUPID! GET YOUR LITTLE DIAPERED BUTT IN HERE NOW!

[MailMan has entered the chat room]

MailMan: You wanted something boss?

BigDaddy101: NOT YOU HERMES! GET OUT!

MailMan: Getting out…

[MailMan has left the chat room]

[LvrBoi has entered the chat room]

LvrBoi: You called…

BigDaddy101: What the freak just happened!

LvrBoi: What do you mean boss?

BigDaddy101: Persephone just got online with me and told me how much she loved me! Now, I assume you had something to do with this?

LvrBoi: Me? Why do you always assume it was me? I never have anything to do with things like this!

BigDaddy101: CUPID!

LvrBoi: OK…maybe I might have had a little mix up…

BigDaddy101: A LITTLE MIX UP! I'd hate to see what your catastrophes are like!

LvrBoi: Listen Zeus, I'm sorry I messed up but I really can't be held responsible for something like this…it's in the contract!

BigDaddy101: I don't care about the contract! You fix this and you fix this NOW!

LvrBoi: Now Zeus, the contract is perfectly legal…

BagDaddy101: *ZAP*

LvrBoi101: OK…I'll get right on fixing that boss…

BigDaddy101: See that you do…


	23. Part 5, Conversation 4

[LadyP has entered the chat room]

LadyP: Dear Zeus…I looooove you! Love, Persephone.

[WizeOlOwl has entered the chat room]

WizeOlOwl: What the…Persephone! You can't love Zeus! I love Zeus!

LadyP: Now now Athena…we both know he likes me better

WizeOlOwl: In your dreams sistah! He loves me and nobody else!

LadyP: Don't be so silly Athena! We all know he likes me! Just deal with it!

[MamaMia333 has entered the chat room]

MamaMia333: Hey ladies! We talkin' boys? Do tell!

LadyP: Athena says that Zeus loves her, but we all know he loves me the best! Isn't that right Hera?

MamaMia333: WHAT! That's ridiculous…

LadyP: Thank you! See Athena, I told you I was right…

MamaMia333: Zeus is married to ME! Therefore he loves ME! Am I making myself clear!

WizeOlOwl: Hera…get over it. You're not very pretty and Zeus has moved on. I'm sorry, but he loves me now…

LadyP: No! He loves me!

MamaMia333: No! You imbiciles! He is MINE!

[MailMan has entered the chat room]

MailMan: Hey ladies! You talkin' about me?

MamaMia333: GET OUT HERMES!

LadyP: GET OUT HERMES!

WizeOlOwl: GET OUT HERMES!

MailMan: Gone babe…babe_**s**_

[MailMan has left the chat room]

LadyP:…

MamaMia333: ?

WizeOlOwl: I'm the goddess of wisdom and I don't even know what happened!


	24. Part 5, Conversation 5

[BigDaddy101 has entered the chat room]

[LvrBoi has entered the chat room]

LvrBoi: Okay boss, I think I finally got it all fixed

[MamaMia333 has entered the chat room]

[LrdUvTheDed has entered the chat room]

MamaMia333: ZEUS!

LrdUvTheDed: ZEUS!

LvrBoi: Then again, maybe not!

[LvrBoi has left the chat room]

BigDaddy101: CUPID! GET BACK HERE!...Uh, Hera! Hades! How's it goin'?

MamaMia333: Oh, it's simply splendid! Just explain to me why Athena and Persephone seem to think you're in love with them when you're married to ME!

BigDaddy101: Well…I might have hired Cupid to shoot Athena with an arrow and he ended up shooting Persephone by mistake…

LrdUvTheDed: You did WHAT!

BigDaddy101: Hey, It's an honest mistake. Besides, it was all for the greater good.

MamaMia333: The Greater Good! Honey, I am your wife! I am the greatest good you eva gunna get!

BigDaddy101: I know dear…it was a mistake…

MamaMia333: And this "mistake" is gunna cost you your bolts.

BigDaddy101: Awww come on…Not again!

[MamaMia333 has left the chat room]

LrdUvTheDed: Hey Zeus…

BigDaddy101: Don't even think about it Hades!

LrdUvTheDed: :P

[LrdUvTheDed has left the chat room]

[LvrBoi has entered the chat room]

LvrBoi: Are they gone? Whew! Glad that's over.

BigDaddy101: Cupid…you have ten seconds to run for your life! Ten…nine…

LvrBoi: AHHHHHHH! But boss, I fixed it I really fixed it!

BigDaddy101: Eight…seven…six….

LvrBoi; OK, I'm leaving just please don't hurt me!

BigDaddy101: five…four…three…two

LvrBoi: Come on Zeus…Hera took your bolts…didn't she?

BigDaddy101: not yet…one…*ZAP*

LvrBoi: Ouch…

[LvrBoi has left the chat room]

1


End file.
